


Coping

by ShadowSpires



Series: RexObi Week 2k16 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowSpires/pseuds/ShadowSpires
Summary: Rex hadn’t known the Force could be like this. The physical yet ephemeral press against every inch of his back, and legs, under the armor, melding him further into the Jedi in front of him.





	Coping

Rex hadn’t known the Force could be like this. The physical yet ephemeral press against every inch of his back, and legs, under the armor, melding him further into the Jedi in front of him. Easing the disappointment of not being able to *feel* Obi-Wan. 

He didn’t know the Force could be like this. Obi-Wan had reached out to him.  Not with his body, but with his mind, plucking at the strands of pleasure, and braiding the sensations together; Obi-Wan’s pleasure and deep affection echoing across Rex’s senses, Rex’s own shuddering arousal and awe and loyalty and devotion washing back over Obi-Wan. 

The impenetrable darkness encasing them didn’t even bother him, anymore. 

He was so connected to Obi-Wan, that sight would have been too much stimulation. If he could see the flush of arousal high across those cheeks, see the bright light of arousal in those brilliant eyes to match the burning feeling of it caressing his mind, it would have overwhelmed him. 

Rex pressed his face into Obi-Wan’s neck, hands clenched on sharp hips, panting shakily. The full body press eased, but before Rex could voice his protest, before more than a thread of his disappointment could filter into the psychic space between them, it was replaced by phantom hands that trailed across his back, stroking scars and trailing over muscles tensed by the necessity of holding his standing position.

Obi-Wan’s flesh hands were almost a shock when the moved from where they had been braced against Rex’s shoulder, trailing up his neck, the warmth a brand. Rex choked on a whimper when his face was pulled away from his General’s neck, tipping his head up with the prompting. 

Obi-Wan’s breath ghosted over his face, lips brushing his jaw, trailing up to his cheekbone, and fluttering across his closed eyelids as Rex tried to control his panting. 

Kriff. A few caresses, and the press of Obi-Wan’s mind against his, and he was about to come apart. Rex couldn’t even imagine what it would be like when they finally got out of here and managed to find a bed and some privacy that didn’t involve being buried under a building.


End file.
